


12th Night

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And then turned to fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, This started out dark, Werewolves, and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: "Please", Ruby said urgently, "I need this". "You always do", Zelena said idly, almost turning away and retiring into her empty home, alone. "You come here every month, after all... anyone could have you", she tossed the words over her shoulder with an air of carelessness she did not really feel, feeling her own heart beat faster, skipping a beat when the next words fell on her. "But I want you".





	12th Night

Zelena let her gaze wander over Ruby's body as she stood in the doorway, her chest rising and collapsing faster than an empire, her face a delicacy Zelena intended to make her throne... Zelena's glacial eyes found Ruby's whose colour was almost completely eclipsed by black... no light, no light in either of their hearts. "Please", Ruby said urgently, "I need this". "You always do", Zelena said idly, almost turning away and retiring into her empty home, alone. "You come here every month, after all... anyone could have you", she tossed the words over her shoulder with an air of carelessness she did not really feel, feeling her own heart beat faster, skipping a beat when the next words fell on her. "But I want you". 

Wanted. For once in her life, somebody chose her. How could she possibly turn away from that? She felt Ruby lingering in the doorway, then slowly inching closer as Zelena did not move away. Her breath was playing on her neck now. Tender lips brushed the skin that barely protected the top of her spine. "Please. No one does it like you do.", Ruby whispered, feeling a slight flush of blood creep up her own cheeks at her boldness, tasting Zelena shiver under the tip of her tongue. Zelena did not answer her, but the tilt of her neck was better than words. The sway of her hips was sweeter than a sigh. Ruby made her way around her until she stood in front of Zelena, fingertips slitting her throat on the way and settling under Zelena's chin. Tilting up until icy eyes met hers. 

"One more time", Zelena said. "One more time", Ruby echoed. They were both so good at lying...

and then they shifted. So fast that Ruby almost missed it, with a crack of her spine and a cruel twist of Zelena's lips, she was on top of her. Tearing at fabric, baring her teeth. Ruby may have been a wolf, driven by her own instincts to Zelena's door, only to find that Zelena was a whole new kind of monster. _Worthy,_ her wolf would call it. Zelena was a worthy mate for her own madness. 

Their first kiss drew blood and Ruby knew they wouldn't stop until she was battered, bruised and broken. Her wolf would not have it any other way. She needed Zelena to take her, own and control her, in the nights that the moon was almost gone from the sky and and Ruby was her most and least human. As much as Zelena tore her apart, it put the pieces back together. 

 

* * *

 

Ruby could feel her heart beat slowly, blood pulsing underneath her skin and colouring it anew. She did not want to go. In the shimmering light of dawn, in the aftermath, Ruby found something that felt like... peace. In the mess of their sheets and the flames of Zelena's hair spreading over the pillows, she had made something that was like home. Or a tiny haven in the ocean of chaos that was their lives. With a start she realized this had been the 12th night she had spent with Zelena. It had been a year, now. And still she did not get up. She did not silently slip from the bed, hunt for her torn clothes in the dark, escape into the night. Utter surrender. The thing that Zelena demanded every time. Ruby closed her eyes once more and let the darkness take her.

When she awoke again, Zelena was gone. She had left nothing but scents that were both violent and tender, drowned out in... smoke? Something was on fire. And Ruby was burning with indecision. Had Zelena meant for her to go? Had she overstayed her welcome and given away any chance at an _encore_? And what was that  _SMELL?_ Curiosity won out over hesitation and Ruby decided to investigate. The burning thing, whatever it was, came from downstairs. From the north side of the house, where the kitchen was. Ruby crept down the stairs and turned a corner. The smell was distinctly familiar, something she had smelled before somewhere on a hundred mornings only less like... this. Ruby could hear a faint, distasteful mutter. She edged closer to the kitchen and peered inside, holding on to the edge of the door frame to brace herself against whatever she might find. 

Zelena was standing in front of the stove in a thick cloud of smoke. Something in the pan had turned to coal and Ruby had a hard time deciding whether she was witnessing witchcraft or something far more concerning. There were eggs on the counter and one on the floor, happily spilling its insides over the tiles, and there was toast that apparantly Zelena had not dared to touch yet. 

"Are-" Ruby started but almost choked on the smoke, and Zelena whirled around with a wild expression on her face. "Are you making breakfast?", Ruby asked. Zelena's face fell as they both took in the kitchen that had turned into a war zone. Zelena heaved a heavy sigh. "Well I was going to surprise you but I did start to get worried it might burn the house down. Cooking with... electricity rather turned out to be a challenge." Ruby edged a few steps closer. "You were going to make me breakfast?" "Happy anniversary, dear", Zelena said with an exasperated air and waved her hand so that half the mess and most of the smoke disappeared. Ruby couldn't help herself. She took one more step and kissed Zelena with all she had. "Happy anniversary", she said, and a long moment later, "now close your eyes and think of Granny's."

 

* * *

 

 

P.S.: "you do know I work in this diner, right?", Ruby teased. "I was perfectly capable of making breakfast in the Enchanted Forest!", Zelena protested. "Babe, you burned the  _bacon_ ", Ruby said and it went on and on and on...

 

 

THE END. 

 

 


End file.
